Polyhydroxyalkanoates (PHAs) are biopolymers that can be compounded into engineering plastics or further converted into other platform chemicals with the side benefit of being entirely biodegradable. PHA accumulation can be used as part of an overall biorefinery concept for a wastewater treatment process comprising:                I. acidogenic fermentation of organic material in the wastewater influent to produce volatile fatty acids (VFAs);        II. removal of organic matter from the wastewater and production of a biomass, from the wastewater or other suitable source, with potential for significant accumulation of PHAs;        III. production and accumulation of PHAs in the produced biomass from RBCOD-rich feed derived from the wastewater or other on- or off-site influent sources; and        IV. recovery and purification of the PHAs.        
The present invention may be useful for solving a number of problems associated with process quality objectives of PHA accumulation in PAB-rich biomass and wastewater treatment as explained further below.